Strings of Fate 2: Surviving Evil
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Now in the posession of Matthew Gallagher the puppets face their darkest hour. Forced into cages and beatened on a regular basis they have all but given up hope of surviving what this horrid man will do to avenge his grandfather. However even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. Rated M for violence and language.
1. So This is Home

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Archer/Jasmine and Matthew Gallagher.**

**Well this is the second in a trio of stories in the Strings of Fate series, this one taking place about three weeks from where the first Strings of Fate story left off. With that being said I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Rated M for violence and language.**

* * *

It had only been a few weeks since the puppets of Andre Toulon had been captured by a descendant of a former cruel master but it seemed so much longer.

Blade the puppet leader walked back and forth in the cage he was in. His weapons, a hook and blade had been removed when they arrived at their captors home, the only thing he had now was a small plastic knife that was crudely taped on by their captor.

They referred to this man as a captor because he did not deserve the title master.

He looked over at the other puppets, compared to a few of them he had been lucky by far.

Next to him was Torch, his weapon, a flamethrower had a bullet lodged in it causing the metal puppet immense pain, the bullet having severed the inner parts of the weapon making it unusable.

Further to his left in a separate cage was Six Shooter, though now the cowboy looked so much different then his former self. He now only had two arms, the other four had either been sawed off or ripped off leaving him in too much pain to move.

It killed Blade inside seeing Six and Torch in so much pain.

Jester and Pinhead were lucky as they didn't have weapons that could be removed, they were in a cage to Blade's right, Jester's face a permanent frown.

That left Tunneler who their captor was trying to as he put it 'de-weapon' him. So far Tunneler's drill had proven more powerful then the hand saw the captor had been using.

In rage Blade slammed his arm against the bars.

"_Blade give it up, nobodies coming to help us_."

Blade turned seeing Six Shooter trying to get to his feet.

"_Six don't you're weak_."

Torch looked over at Blade.

"_Encase you've forgotten oh fearless leader_." he began being as sarcastic as possible and paused.

"_WE'RE ALL FUCKING WEAK BECAUSE OF YOU_!"

Blade glared at his forced companion.

"_For the hundredth time none of this is my fault_." he hissed.

"_If you hadn't promised to look after her we'd of been fine. We wouldn't be stuck slowly dying for some bastards enjoyment_!" Torch growled.

They all looked at a separate cage hanging on a suspended chain where the only female of the group, a puppet named Archer sat in solitude.

"_Leave him alone Torch. He was doing what was right at the time_." Jester said speaking up for the first time since they arrived.

"_You're lucky my flamethrower isn't working_." Torch growled leaning against the bars.

"_Archer_?"

In the lone cage Archer sat silently thinking. She was no taller than Blade and had pail peach skin, she wore a dark green cloak, the hood covering the top half of her face. There was a white shirt underneath the cloak, black trousers and black shoes the hood concealing her short brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Before she became a puppet she had been a nineteen year old woman named Jasmine Belle before she had been shot dead by the man who held them prisoner, not that she remembered being a human, or that the other puppets had been sent to protect her. She didn't remember anything from before she was a puppet.

She sighed, not long after she woke up she had been separated from the others. Her cage above the others so that she would have to look at the suffering they were in.

"_Yeah_?" She asked quietly though to a human all they would hear is strange crackling noises.

They all went quiet when the door to the basement they were kept in opened, the man, their captor known as Matthew Gallagher walking in looking furious carrying Tunneler in his bloody hands.

Gallagher stood at about six foot tall and was wearing a black business suit, white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. His hair also black and his eyes brown.

He threw Tunneler into the same cage and Six Shooter before locking it and storming off.

"_What happened_?"

"_He gave up on using the saws and started using a hammer. They haven't made a tool yet that could break me_." Tunneler replied, he had a few dents to his drill but other than that was relatively ok.

"_And his hand_?"

"_Moron wasn't very careful where his hand was_." Tunneler replied activating his drill momentarily.

The others chuckled quietly.

It was the first time they had laughed or chuckled since they arrived.

Archer looked out the basement window and mentally sighed seeing the sun starting to set.

"_Archer_?"

She turned hearing Jester.

"_Yeah_?"

"_What do you see_?"

Archer turned back to the window.

"_Well it's a lovely sunset. All the sky is pink and orange, the trees are starting to get their leaves back. Looks like it might rain later, or at the least be colder because clouds are appearing_." she said, she never was good at describing things.

There was a pause as the others imagined what Archer was seeing.

"_Wish I could see it though_." Six said.

"_You have no imagination_." Jester shrugged.

"_Well excuse me for being in crippling pain while you ain't even been touched by that son of a bitch. Maybe just maybe I can't think with all this pain_." Six said bitterly.

"_You know he didn't mean it like that Six_." Pinhead said knowing what Jester was like.

"_Whatever_." Six said turning away to face Blade and Torch.

Blade sighed to himself.

There had to be a way out of here, before their family fell apart.


	2. Survive The Night

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Archer/Jasmine and Matthew Gallagher. As for the character of Gallagher's neice I'll leave what she looks like up to your imaginations.**

* * *

That night there was a large thunder storm, despite the warm weather the basement had a chill to it that the puppets could feel.

"_It's freezing in here_." Jester said rubbing his arms.

"_The basements made from stone, it will be colder_." Archer said trying to ignore the chill, though she had been in the sunlight all day her 'brothers' hadn't meaning they were feeling the cold more.

She sighed watching the flashes of lightning, even if she was able to sleep she wouldn't. Her concern for the others was keeping her up.

Blade sighed looking over at Six Shooter who was shivering violently, he had been getting worse as the hours went by and it wasn't from the cold.

With great difficulty since he was now effectively armless Blade was able to remove his trench coat, revealing his wooden body and gears underneath. Torch, Archer and Jester looking at him confused.

"_What the hell are you doing_?" Torch asked.

"_Just give this to Tunneler_." came the muffled reply, Blade having to pick the clothing up with his mouth.

Torch was trying not to laugh at Blade's reply, hell he was trying not to find the whole thing bloody hilarious.

"_Say again_."

Blade if he could of would have happily smacked the metal puppet around the head if he had arms, and something heavy enough.

"_I'm starting to think you're enjoying both our torment and your own_." Tunneler said reaching out from the cage bars as Blade with a lot of effort was able to pass the trench coat to the drill headed puppet who in turn wrapped it around Six Shooter who nodded to Blade saying thanks.

"_Sorry bout earlier Six_." Jester said.

"_It's fine and thanks Blade_."

"_It's ok. And Archer I know you're staring at me_." Blade said, Archer quickly looking away.

"_Sorry it's just I've never seen you_." She said trying to think of another term than half naked which essentially he was.

"_His inner mechanics_?" Jester said.

"_Yeah, lets go with that_."

For the rest of the night they stayed up listening to the rain and thunder, though eventually a few of them fell asleep.

That morning Pinhead and Tunneler were awakened by the sound of a child's voice.

"C'mon Uncle Matthew you promised you'd show me the toys." a little girl said quite near the basement door.

"Ok but only if you promise not to tell anybody about them." Matthew sighed opening the door.

A young girl no older than four ran in and looked at the cages.

"Why are they in cages?" She asked.

"Because they're dangerous. Matthew replied glancing at Torch and Blade who were somehow still asleep, Blade leaning on Torch's shoulder.

The girl giggled seeing the two and frowned looking at Six Shooter.

"Uncle Matthew why's this one broken?" She asked.

Gallagher turned to his niece.

"Remember what I've told you before?" He asked, the girl sighing and nods.

"Yeah. Every toy eventually breaks and every battery fades and drains." She recited.

"Is that why you never give me toys for Christmas?" She asked as Matthew lead her out of the room.

A few moments after they left Blade woke up stretching his arms and neck.

There was silence for a while until the others woke up.

"_How's he doing_?" Pinhead asked looking at Six Shooter who by now had stopped shaking.

Tunneler silently looked at his friend, listening for any signs he was still 'alive' mainly the clicking of the cowboys inner gears or at least a quiet moan.

He shook his head hearing neither and sighed when even gently trying to shake him didn't wake him.

"_He's gone, the formulas finally wore off on him_."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah somebody is proboly gonna hate me for that.**


	3. Escape Attempt

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Archer/Jasmine and Matthew Gallagher. **

**Also**** there is a reference to a few Five Nights at Freddy's songs in the last chapter. The first reference is to the song Survive The Night *chapter title* and the second is the lyrics from The Show Must Go On "Every toy eventually breaks, every battery fades and drains. Even the tiniest little mistake can leave behind the messiest stains. We know that we'll be alright, although he didn't survive the night."**

* * *

The puppets looked down in respect for their fallen brother, Blade swearing vengeance on Gallagher for what he had done.

"_We've got to get out of here_." Jester said while trying to squeeze his way through the bars, with no success.

Archer looked around on the ground, spotting Toulon's trunk covered by a blanket in the corner by the stairs.

She knew that was where Gallagher had their weapons, if one of them could get free and into the trunk maybe they had a chance.

Jester sighed finally giving up, his torso and head were just too big to fit through the gaps.

He sighed pacing trying to think, trying to ignore the stress he was feeling inside.

He was suppose to be the smartest yet couldn't think of a thing to do. It was clearly making the stress worse.

He finally just yelled out slamming into the cage with his shoulder in a vain attempt to get it to move.

The others turned to Jester, it was rare for him to loose him temper like that.

Unfortunately they weren't the only ones to hear his shout as a few moments later Gallagher came in.

Jester backed up frightened at what Gallagher could or would do to him.

Gallagher glared at Jester as if he knew he was the one to make the noise.

"_Leave him alone_!" Archer yelled.

Gallagher ignored Archer going to open Pinhead and Jester's cage, Jester getting a quick idea.

"_On three ram the cage_." he whispered.

Pinhead nodded and the second Gallagher opened the cage they both charged knocking the cage to the floor before Gallagher knew what was happening and crawled out of the opening.

"_GET TO THE TRUNK! IT'S BY THE STAIRS_!" Archer yelled, the two making a break for it trying to avoid Gallagher catching them.

"_He can't go after both of us if we split up_." Pinhead said staying back to try to fight off Gallagher, pulling him to the floor.

By now everyone was shouting for Jester to look out.

He looked behind too late to see what hit him.

Gallagher got up having managed to get ahold of Pinhead and throw him onto Jester.

He walked over to the two down puppets and stood on them, Jester trying in vain to claw his way away from the sudden weight on his back.

"_H-help_!"

There was a loud crash as Torch and Blade had forced their cage to the floor, unfortunately with not as good results. Torch's good arm and one of Blade's legs had gotten caught under the cage, neither being able to escape.

Gallagher finally got off Jester and considering the other cage was ruined put him with Archer, the latter pulling Jester into a tight hold wanting to protect him.

Pinhead however wasn't finished, after lifting the cage his brothers were in so they were no longer stuck went to break Gallagher's legs only to be kicked full force in the chest, the wind being knocked out of him.

Gallagher picked up Pinhead and shook his head.

"You lot are more trouble than you're worth." he said and after putting Blade and Torch's cage back left the room still holding onto Pinhead.

* * *

**A/N: Due to me being back at college chapters may take longer to be made and uploaded.**


	4. Loosing Control

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to**** Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I only own Archer and Matthew Gallagher**

* * *

Pinhead found himself held down by thick leather straps unable to move or free himself, though he was able to make out he was in the attic, even if he yelled out he was certain the others wouldn't hear him.

Gallagher walked past him chuckling slightly.

"Well I must admit I didn't have a plan for you or that jester but now it looks like you need to learn your place." He said pondering whether to use a hammer or a saw on the struggling puppet.

"_Don't you dare touch him_!" Pinhead shouted, he and Jester were best friends for a reason. Jester had the brains while Pinhead had the brawn, it was a good combination.

Saying that Pinhead had no idea if his friend was OK.

His thoughts were interrupted when Gallagher started to move a rusty saw across his shoulder joints.

Though he rarely showed pain Pinhead yelled out in agony, he had never felt pain like this as the saw cut deeper into his wooden shoulder.

In the basement Archer had been gently slapping Jester's face trying to get the knocked out puppet to wake up.

"_Jester please wake up. We've already lost Six Shooter, I don't want to loose you too_." She begged.

Finally Jester groaned waking up, Archer holding him close.

"_Don't scare us like that again_." She said.

Jester rubbed his head looking around and looked down.

"_I failed_."

"_Jester you listen to me, you did not in anyway fail. The fact you were able to come up with a plan in a few seconds while we haven't been able to think of one in weeks shows you are still able to take charge_." Blade said.

Jester looked up and expected Torch to add his normal sarcastic comment but didn't get one.

Torch was busy trying to get feeling back into his arm and was ignoring the two.

Archer looked over to where Tunneler was sitting, he hadn't said a word since Six Shooter had become a lifeless puppet.

"_Tunneler_?"

He looked up at Archer, the latter couldn't even begin to imagine what Tunneler was thinking or feeing.

"_Don't move about too much, the less you move or talk the longer the formula should last_." He said.

Archer nodded and leant back against the bars of her cage praying for a miracle.

Jester however stood up keeping his eyes on the door.

He knew when Gallagher was done with Pinhead he would be next, and he didn't even want to think about what his friend could be going through. Or worse, what could happen to Archer if Gallagher decided that torturing and tormenting the guys wasn't enough for his sick mind.

Though his plan might of backfired he was determined to keep Archer safe, though he knew Blade had promised to keep her safe Blade couldn't help even if he died trying.

Jester sighed wishing that Decapitation would suddenly appear and fry the no good bastard then set them free. Though thinking of Decapitron Jester couldn't help but wonder where he had ended up, if he could still give Gallagher the slow, painful death he deserved.

He smiled to himself at the thought of Gallagher's demise before shaking his head.

No, these thoughts were not like him. Even in previous situations he had never smiled at the thought of a person dying, even if it was a corrupted master.

He sat down and tried to block out the thoughts, but the more he tried to fight them the more vivid the thoughts became.

Though he didn't notice Archer could see Jester changing, he no longer had the kind and comforting look on his face. Now he was starting to look more dark and cruel, his face turning to a dark grin, the brightness in his eyes replaced by darkness.

He himself was becoming corrupted by anger and rage, and there was nothing Archer could do to stop this transformation.


	5. Anger Within

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Archer/Jasmine and Matthew Gallagher. **

* * *

"_Jester_?" Archer said quietly.

Jester looked over at her, Archer couldn't even recognise the puppet in front of her. The Jester she had come to know always had a kind but sympathetic look on his face when he looked at her.

But now.

Now he looked so dark and vengeful and full of hate Archer felt herself feeling scared for her life.

Jester raised his hand to his mouth and motioned for her to be quiet, Archer too scared to argue did as she was told.

She watched him pull out a small shard of broken glass he had ended up having imbedded in him during the scuffle out from under his shirt, the glass having green liquid sliding down it.

By now the other puppets despite Tunneler's advise had all turned to the cage Archer and Jester was in, they could tell something was wrong.

Blade looked up at Archer, their eyes meeting for a moment.

He could see the fear in her eyes.

Before anybody could even think of what to do they heard Gallagher approach.

Jester turned his head gripping the glass tighter in his hand.

"_This torment ends today_."

Archer shook her head.

"_Jester please. Listen to reason, this isn't you. You've become the one thing you promised you would never be_." Blade said.

Jester simply ignored Blade's protest and sat on the glass being sure that it didn't fall out between the cage bars.

Gallagher walked in carrying in a small bag before bunging the bag in a small cage, quiet moans cominng from the bag.

Jester struck the cage bars a few times to get Gallagher's attention.

"_Don't do it_." Archer whispered.

Gallagher turned to Jester with a dark smile.

"You little puppet need to learn not to against your master. What would Toulon think if he saw you disobeying your new master?" He asked.

Jester stood up slowly clutching the glass behind his back.

"_If Decapitron was here he'd have no problems killing you, you fucking bastard_!" he shouted, he didn't care that Gallagher didn't understand him. He was too consumed by rage.

Archer scooted back as far as possible and lowered her hood over her face.

This was not going to end well and she knew it.

Instead of just opening the cage to get Jester out as he had done before Gallagher proceeded to take the whole cage with him.

"_ARCHER_!" Blade yelled, out of all the puppets he was the most concerned for the safety and wellbeing of the only female in the group.

"_She's gone Blade, if the bastard don't get her then the runt will_." Torch said.

That did it for Blade and with more force than he thought he had, had Torch pinned against the cage.

"_I've had enough of you, you little shit! Just because Archer is a woman dosen't mean you get to insult her! You need to earn some respect to the rest of us, especilly Jester and Archer and if you don't I will personally rip your fucking head off as if you were a human. And that is a promise, not a threat_!" He hissed looking the metal puppet dead in the eyes.

There was a tense pause between Blade and Torch before Blade let go of Torch.

"_Don't fuck me off Torch_." Blade warned looking up at the basement door, somehow Gallagher had missed the scuffle.

* * *

Archer was freaking out, she had no idea where they were being taken and Jester still wasn't calming down. True she hadn't known Jester anywhere near as long as the others had she knew this was not normal behaviour for him.

Jester was seeming to ignore the fact Archer was with him, all he wanted was to cut Gallagher up like Blade had done so many times before.

Gallagher placed the cage down in the attic and Archer was the first to notice Pinhead was still in the attic, his arms having been almost cut off vertically, only a small part of his arms were still attached.

"_Pinhead? But if he's in here who's in the bag in the basement_?" Archer asked, Jester turning hearing his friends name.

For a moment Jester almost seemed to go back to his normal self but his anger and rage was leaving him unable to do so.

Archer looked around and tried to pull Jester back seeing Gallagher walk over with a pair of burning hot bbq tongs.

She knew what was coming.

She braced herself but before Gallagher could grab either her or Jester he was intrupted by a knock on the front door.

He grunbled putting the tongs down and went downstairs.

Archer knowing Jester was just going to make things worse for them found the courage to smack the glass out of his hands.

"_Jester this isn't you! Snap out of it please you're only going to make things worse_." She begged hugging him close.

For a moment Jester seemed to stay in his hate filled state but slowly seemed to revert back to his normal self.

He grabbed hold of her and started crying.

"_I'm sorry I failed_."

"_Jester_."

Jester turned hearing Pinhead's voice and broke down more.

"_It's ok Jester, this isn't your fault_." Pinhead said, though his voice was noticable weaker as the formula drained out of him.

"_How is it not? The plan was mine_!" Jester said looking guilty.

Archer held Jester close and looked up.

"_Oh my god_."

Gallagher had neglected to lock the cage back up.

"_Come on we're getting out of here and then we're getting the others out and find out who's in that bag with the others_." Archer said.


	6. A Lost Chance and New Puppet

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Archer/Jasmine and Matthew Gallagher. My friend on DeviantART Sky-91 owns the man and mysterious woman.**

* * *

In the basement the puppets were trying to figure out who or what was in the bag in the cage.

When they heard quiet whimpering they knew it wasn't Pinhead.

"_Are you ok_?" Blade called concerned.

From the bag came a quiet reply from a young girl.

"_Don't let the Devil hurt me_."

Blade looked shocked and appalled.

"_A child_?"

"_Suddenly me killing a kid isn't so bad_." Torch muttered trying to pull the bullet out of his arm.

* * *

Gallagher opened the door and saw a man standing by the door in the early spring weather.

The man was avarage height, had blue eyes and blue hair. This man wore grey trousers, a dark blue blazer atop a light blue shirt and had wore black shoes.

"Hello sir. Sorry to bother you but have you seen this girl?" He asked giving Gallaher a picture of a human Jasmine.

Gallagher shook his head.

"No, think I'd of remembered seeing a girl like that." He said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some important business to take care of." he added and closed the door.

The man walked off but stopped as he went past some trees.

"That's definitely the man we're looking for." He said looking at a hooded female figure.

"Good, we're going to figure out what really happened to Jasmine and those puppets." the woman said looking at the house.

* * *

Archer pulled herself up the metal bars, Jester managing to hold her up on his back.

"_Just gotta get this lid off_." She said trying to lift the heavy top off with one hand, though she quickly lost her grip and fell onto Jester.

"_Why is it always me getting hurt_?" He asked hand on his face, elbow on the ground. Half his hat covering the left side of his face.

Archer jumped up dusting herself off and helped Jester up.

"_Sorry Jester but I almost had it_." She said but paused hearing footsteps approaching.

"_Shit_."

"_Our only chance_." Jester frowned.

* * *

After some difficulty and dislocating his shoulder Blade and Torch had been able to push their cage closer to where the mystery female was, Blade recovering his trench coal on the way and had put it back on.

"_It's ok, we're friends_." He assured.

They saw the bag move and were shocked at what they saw."

"_Holy shit…she looks like Six Shooter_." Torch said.

Indeed the young puppet girl was dressed to resemble Six Shooter, though there were a few noticeable differenced.

For one thing she was abiously much shorter than Six Shooter, maybe being only half the size of him had two arms though it was apparent she was suppose to have another two under the first pair but they had been removed.

Second she had long black hair tied back into a plat and wore a plain white cowgirl hat, she had no visible weapons but aside from that and looking like a scared ten year old she was every bit a clone of Six Shooter.

"_Who are you? Did the devil hurt you too_?" She asked, she had a clear accent though the other puppets couldn't figure it out. All they could tell is that is was similar to Six Shooter's southern accent, though he hardly spoke with his accent anymore.

Blade introduced himself and the others. He guessed the Devil the child was talking about was Gallagher.

"_Yeah the Devil got us all. What's your name little one_?"

The girl looked over and said.

"_My name's Lucy and I made a sin. I challenged the Devil and lost my arms_." She said.

The puppets hearts went out to Lucy though one question remained.

How the hell did Gallagher manage to create a copy, be it a child and female version of Six Shooter?

* * *

**A/N: I also own Lucy and y****eah I'm sure I'm pushing it with Lucy but I'll explain more in the next chapter how Gallagher was able to create Lucy.**


	7. How They're Made

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Archer/Jasmine, Matthew Gallagher and Lucy.**

* * *

In the attic Gallagher was working on a small puppet while Jester and Archer hopelessly looked on. Pinhead in his own separate cage though Gallagher had chosen not to lock it as he didn't see how Pinhead could get out and had made sure to lock the cage with Archer and Jester in it.

The puppet Gallagher was working on was a metallic puppet like Torch but it's face resembled that of either a dragon or a velociraptor from Jurassic Park and had clawed hands and feet.

This puppet looked like it could easily rival Torch or possibly beat him in a fight.

"_What is it_?" Archer asked.

"_I-I don't know, some sort of er_." Jester hit his head a few times "_Reptile_."

"_Are you ok_?" Archer asked.

Jester shook his head.

"_The formula's wearing off on me. I'd give it two days before I end up like Six Shooter_."

Archer looked worried, it had taken much longer for Six to become lifeless. Why was it quicker to wear off on Jester?

Gallagher chuckled nodding at this animalistic puppet he had made dressing it with small torn jeans and a burned looking short sleeved shirt.

He walked past the three puppets to a small worktable containing different viles of formula, if the puppets looked hard enough they would have seen their names on one half of the viles.

Gallagher picked out a vile with Torch's name on it and drew most of it out with a syringe before mixing it with an unmarked vile at random.

After giving it a few moments for the two formulas to mix he injected it into the metal puppet.

There was a few minutes of twitching before the puppet sat up, its eyes glowing yellow as it growled looking around. Like Torch and Blade this puppet was able to move its lower jaw.

It stood up after a few moments before running at the cage holding Pinhead and tried to bite its way through the metal bars. All the while Gallagher was laughing proud of his accomplishment.

"Pyro enough. You can deal with them later." He said. Pyro turning to Gallagher when his name was mentioned growling.

Pyro walked over to Gallagher confused.

"I am Matthew Gallagher. I am your master and you are my puppet. If you disobey me there will be consequences." Gallagher explained.

Pyro growled momentarily before nodding understanding.

Gallagher smiled and placed his creation behind a curtain coming out a few minutes later.

Archer stood up and looked dead at Gallagher who smirked.

"I suppose I should tell you how this is possible, considering I don't expect you to survive. You see little puppet I have removed the formula from the others and mixed each with the brain matter and blood from a dead woman so I could conbine them to make puppets loyal to me." He explained and paused.

"Though some have been less successful then Pyro. They have been disposed of." He added.

The three puppets looked shocked and appalled.

"Still. I have some formula from the cowboy left, this time this puppet won't be a failure." Gallagher said and left the room seeing the sun was starting to set.

* * *

Lucy whimpered hearing footsteps and hid back in the bag she came in.

Blade looked at Torch concerned for the child.

"_We need to help her_."

Torch shook his head, he didn't want to admit Blade was right.

"_Fine_." He finally said begrudgingly.

Instead of Gallagher coming down the stairs into the basement they heard the front door close and a car pull off.

"_It's ok Lucy. He isn't coming down here_." Tunneler assured.

Lucy slowly looked out from her bag and slowly came out.

She sat down and started crying.

"_I want to go home. I don't want the others to be hurt_." She sniffed.

"_Others_?"

Lucy nodded looking up.

"_There are eight others aside from me up there_."

* * *

**A/N: I also own Pyro and yeah I know, how Gallagher is able to make the puppets is kinda screwed up.**


	8. The Copy Puppets

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Pyro, Mystic, Andre, Robert, Elsa, Zorro and Lucy.**

* * *

Pyro growled pulling on the chains that held him back, as soon as Gallagher had taken him behind the curtain Pyro had been chained up to the desk he was on with thick metal chains.

He was chained by his wrists and neck but was able to look at the other puppets chained up with him.

There were three others puppets with him, two females and another male.

One of the puppets, a muscular female looked over at Pyro. She was wearing a tacky red t-shirt, black jogging bottoms and a blue and white pair of trainers.

She brushed her fringe of her thick brown hair out of her amber eyes and sighed deeply.

"_Are you ok_?" She asked, she had an unusually deep voice for a child.

Pyro growled and snarled at the female puppet.

"_Do I look fucking ok to you_?" He demanded, he had a robotic type voice.

The female paused clearly appalled by Pyro's choice of words.

Then again that was a stupid question.

"_You're lucky you're fighting to get out_." the only other male puppet said, he had shaggy snowy white hair, green eyes, pail skin and wore a green jacket over a light brown shirt. Blue trousers and green trousers. The most oblivious feature on him was the blade he had as his left arm. The blade having been taken off of Blade.

"_Why's that? And who are you lot anyway_?" Pyro asked.

"_I'm Robert, the young lady you were rude to is Mystic and the young lady sleeping is Andre_." The male puppet replied.

The three looked at the smallest puppet, she had long black hair and was dressed in more child like attire. She wore a purple and white striped shirt with a cartoony pig face on it, purple trousers and purple plimsolls. If her eyes were open Pyro would of seen Andre had dark brown eyes.

"_There were others but they didn't fight back or attack like you did. They were my sister Elsa, Zorro and Lucy. We don't know what happened to them after they were taken_." Robert continued.

"_I don't believe she_." Pyro began doing his best to point to Andre "_Can either fight or attack_."

Mystic sighed.

"_She didn't. She ran to where the Toulon puppets get pulled apart. Master thought she was going to attack_." She explained.

Pyro growled processing this information.

"_At least we're here to replace them_."

"_We're not replacing them. We're only copies, true we may not all resemble them we are in a way their copies_." Robert replied looking at his weapon.

"_I am not a fucking copy_!" Pyro snapped waking Andre up who panicked seeing Pyro and triedto run to Mystic, her chains around her arms stopping her.

"_Andre it's ok. He's not going to hurt you_." Mystic assured, Andre quickly calming down.

"_You need to calm down Pyro_." Robert said getting to his feet.

"_How did you know my name_?" Pyro asked.

"_I heard Master say it_." Robert replied.

"_Master a bad man_." Andre said quietly.

"_So if we are copies. Which I'm not! Who are you copies of_?" Pyro asked.

"_I'm a copy of Blade. Mystic despite being a girl is Pinhead's copy, Andre again despite being a girl is Jester's and you obviously are Torch's copy. While Zorro was Tunneler's and Lucy, again despite being a girl was Six Shooter's. Elsa was probably a copy of the female they have_." Robert replied.

"_I want Lucy and Zorro back. They were nice_." Andre said.

"_We all do Andre_." Mystic said with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N: So these are all but one of the group of Puppets that I'm calling The Copy Puppets. If anyone wants to suggest a better name feel free to let me know.**


	9. Loosing My Mind

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Matthew Gallagher, Archer and Lucy. My friend Sky-91 on DeviantART owns Jinkx**

* * *

That night while Gallagher was gone a lone figure entered the house silently wearing mostly black.

"Now where would they be?" The figure asked herself quietly and decided to check the basement as it was a likely place to store the puppets.

* * *

Blade sighed, Lucy, Torch and Tunneler had all fallen asleep and he was the last one up.

Even if he could sleep he wouldn't, he was too furious about what had happened to Lucy and the others she talked about.

Still he figured in one way they had al become parents.

He just hoped the rest of these puppets were as kind hearted as Lucy seemed to be.

He sighed, his heart went out to this poor child. Her 'father' was laying in a cage near her more a less dead.

He looked over to where the door was, he prayed his three other team mates were still…

He didn't even know if he wanted to live or die at this point.

If they kept living they would suffer all this pain from this sadistic man and if they died, though they may not of been able to move in their lifeless state they could still hear, see and feel but could not fight back, protect themselves.

It was a no win situation.

"_Blade_?"

He turned thinking for a second he heard a whisper come from Six Shooter.

Great, on top of everything he was going insane.

Had this been what Jester was going through earlier?

He quickly woke Torch up.

"_What the fuck is your problem_?" Torch asked.

"_Do me a favour. Please tell me I'm not the only one hearing Six talking_." Blade said.

Torch looked at Blade for a few moments and for once was actually concerned.

"_Blade. Are you..Are you ok_?" He asked.

"_I don't know Torch_." Blade replied with a sigh slumping down.

Torch sighed sitting next to Blade.

"_Look. I know this is all my fault before you tell me. But I think lack of sleep and paranoia is taking its toll on you Blade_." He said.

Blade nodded.

"_We need a miracle Torch. Before I loose my sanity_."

Torch growled, his eyes glowing red hearing someone approach the door.

"_I don't care if I burn alive I am using this flamethrower on that son of a fucking bitch_."

"_If I had my blade I'd slice through the bastards ankles, wrists and throat_." Blade added with a smile.

It was strange how the two were having this momentary bond over Blade loosing his mind.

However when the figure emerged the two were obiously shocked.

"There you are. What the fuck did you do with Jasmine?" She demanded shining a flashlight at the two.

The two looked at one another.

"That sounds like Archer's friend, what's her name?" Torch asked.

"Jinkx. And she is not happy." Blade replied.


	10. New Hope

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Matthew Gallagher, Archer/Jasmine and Lucy. My friend Sky-91 on DeviantART owns Jinkx**

* * *

"I'll ask you again, what the fuck did you do to Jasmine?" Jinkx demanded.

Blade and Torch looked at another and shrugged.

"Don't shrug at me, I've researched you puppets and your 'masters' I know something happened to her." Jinkx said baring her teeth angry.

Blade shook his head and pointed to upstairs as best as he could.

"_What the hell are you doing_?" Torch questioned.

"_Look none of us speak human right? I'm trying to tell her Archer is upstairs somewhere_." Blade replied.

"_Guess that might work_." Torch mumbled.

After a few minutes of the two puppets pointing upstairs Jinkx seemed to get the message and left.

"_HEY! What about us_!" Torch screamed waking Lucy and Tunneler up.

"_What's going on_?" Tunneler asked.

* * *

In the attic Archer couldn't sleep, she had been too freaked out by Pyro to sleep.

She sighed looking over at Jester and Pinhead.

"_They're so weak_." She thought and leaned back against the bars of her cage.

Needless to say when Jinkx entered and saw the trio Archer was in shock.

Jinkx shone her flashlight at Archer and walked over.

"Jasmine?" Jinkx asked almost in fear.

Archer looked confused.

Jester walked over and nodded with his sad face.

"_Jester who's Jasmine? And you need to rest_." She said helping him to stand.

Jester sighed and pointed to Archer.

"_Your death was traumatic for your spirit. You won't remember who you were before this_." He explained.

"_I don't understand_." Archer said.

"_I'll explain when we get out of here_." Jester said.

Jinkx examined the locks and easily opened the two cages.

"_Pinhead wake up. We're getting out of here._" Archer said.

Jester took one look at his friend and shook his head.

"_The formula has worn off on him. He needs a boost like Six Shooter_." He said.

From downstairs they heard the door open and close.

Jinkx quickly put the three puppets into a bag and pulled out a knife hiding behind the attic door.

* * *

Back in the basement Blade and Torch looked ready to kill the next thing that moved.

Needless to say when Gallagher walked down smiling smugly their anger only grew.

"_I'm going to burn this bastard alive_!" Torch yelled aiming his flamethrower at Gallagher, only a few sparks coming out from the damaged weapon.

"_Not before I kill him!_" Tunneler said standing up, his drill spinning.

"_If I had my weapons I'd gladly slice his fucking throat open_." Blade added.

Gallagher turned to Tunneler and Six Shooter's cage, he had to get Six out without getting drilled by Tunneler.

"_Leave them alone_!" Lucy piped up, Gallegher imedietly turning to face the young puppet.

"You'll do" He said.

Lucy backed up terrified.

Blade hissed loudly to Gallagher as a warning not to touch Lucy.

Needless to say Gallagher even if he could speak puppet ignored him grabbing ahold of Lucy who was thrashing and screaming terrified.

"_Don't let the devil hurt me again! Please!_" She begged.

Gallagher quickly walked out of the room while the other puppets looked on feeling helpless.

Blade struck the side of the cage cursing in German, something he would only do when he was furious beyond beleife.

After a few moments they turned hearing a struggle.

"_A theif_? Tunneler questioned.

"_Anybody is better than him_." Blade said.


	11. Leaving For Good

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Matthew Gallagher, Archer/Jasmine and Lucy. My friend Sky-91 on DeviantART owns Jinkx. Sorry for the shortish chapter I've just got back to college so updates will be slow.  
**

**Also the next chapter is going to be the last chapter, I might do a few one off stories between the end of this story and the start of Strings of Fate 3 to get back in the habit of updating regually.**

* * *

Gallagher was shocked to say the least when he saw the shine of a knife whizzed past his face and into the wall behind him.

During his moment of shock he dropped Lucy who hid under the nearest object being the sofa.

Gallagher's eyes met with Jinkx's and he frowned.

"If you're here to rob me. You're doing a shit job at it." He said pulling out a metal baseball bat.

The two could hear the puppets in the basement making as much noise as they could.

Jinkx looked at Gallagher angry.

"I'm here for the puppets you killed my friend over, and I will personally ensure you pay for what you've done."

Gallagher didn't even look surprised.

"These puppets are rightfully mine! I can do whatever I want with them, including making them suffer for making my family suffer over the generations." He growled.

Jinkx grabbed a hold of the bat forcing Gallagher against the wall, the bat across his chest.

"I'll give you one last chance, give me the puppets willingly, or I will take them."

Gallagher narrowed his eyes trying to push back the woman holding him back but with no luck/

"I'll never give you them. You'll have to kill me first!"

Jinkx sighed unamused.

"Have it your way." She said and with one swift movement knocked Gallagher out cold.

* * *

"_What the hell is taking her so long_?!" Torch shouted and looked at Blade.

"_You could of killed him in less time! Hell any of us could_!" He added.

Blade by now was sitting down, he knew he wasn't crazy about hearing Six speak, it was the lack of formula getting to him, he had done a good job at hiding how weak he was feeling, he was sure Tunneler was feeling the same way while Torch's anger was like adrenalin, once he calmed down he would definitely be feeling the effects.

The trio looked over as Jinkx hurried into the room and undid the cages.

Blade pointed with his arm to the trunk hissing trying to get her to look.

Jinkx looked over and removed the cover and nodded placing the four puppets in the room in the trunk.

Blade felt himself slump down, relief washing over him. They were all.

Wait

He looked around not seeing Jester, Pinhead and Archer but before he could make a sound the trunk was closed leaving them in darkness as they felt the trunk be lifted up the stairs and placed into a car.

They were finally being taken to a safe place, at least that's what they hoped.

"_Finally, we're leaving that bastards house_." Torch said drifting off as a wave of tierdness hit him like a car.

"_But we're missing three members of the team_." Blade thought starting to black out.

* * *

Back in Gallagher's Lucy hearing everything was quiet slowly made her way past the knocked out Gallagher to the basement door.

She looked around in a panic not seeing the puppets anywhere.

"_N-no! They can't of left_!"

She stood there shaking for what seemed hours when she heard footsteps behind her.

She was too terrified to turn around knowing Gallagher had woken up.

She just closed her eyes feeling him grab a hold of her in a rage.


	12. New Home New Master

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Matthew Gallagher, Archer/Jasmine and Lucy. My friend Sky-91 on DeviantART owns Jinkx. ****.**

* * *

It was a few days before any of the puppets woke up.

Blade mentally groaned, as he felt himself awaken with a strong boost of formula.

But something was different.

This didn't feel like the normal formula in his system.

It felt strange but not unpleasant.

He sat up and looked around, his memories flooding back to him, raising his arm against his eyes to block out the sunlight.

The room he was in was large and well kept, almost like a work room. Various size pieces of metal and wood were on different shelves and desks.

"Good, you're awake."

The voice made Blade almost jump a mile, looking up he saw Jinkx looking down at him both annoyed and relieved.

Blade instinctively hissed at her raising his.

Wait.

He looked at his arms, his weapons reattached, though the blade was obviously not the one he felt used to having.

He looked up at her getting to his feet, looking around for his brothers.

The spikes in his eyes shot out.

Lucy, where was she?

He prayed she wasn't still with Gallagher.

"Easy there Blade."

Blade snapped out of his thoughts when Jinkx spoke to him.

"_So. you're our new master_?" He questioned.

Again he looked around, he had to focus on his team.

Jinkx seemingly reading his mind and picked him up.

"The others are fine, took me and a good friend ages of mine to fix you up." She said placing him by the door to the room and opening it for him.

On the other side of the door were all the other puppets looking as if they had just been created.

They all turned clearly glad to see their leader feeling and looking much better.

Blade chuckled.

"_Six Shooter, can't get rid of you can we_?" He joked, the cowboy making his normal laugh that only a human could understand.

"_Nope, feel like a million bucks thanks to the new master_." He said moving his arms, each one working perfectly.

The others all nodded.

Blade walked over and put his hook over Archer's shoulder.

"_I'm glad you're safe_."

"_Hey! What about me_?" Six asked.

Blade looked over.

"_I'm glad all of you are safe and ok_." He said.

"_Even Torchy_?" Jester asked quickly dodging a punch from his younger brother and ran over to Jinkx.

"_Suck up_." Torch muttered crossing his arms.

"Hey! I thought I told you two to grow up and behave." Jinkx scolded.

"_I like her already_." Tunneler said, his drill fixed up and repaired.

Pinhead nodded in agreement.

Jinkx placed Jester on her shoulder, the puppet having taking a likeing to her as soon as he was up.

"Well now that your awake I might as well show you where you'll be staying." She said and started walking off, the puppets following.

"_Man this place must be a mansion or summin_." Six said.

"_Maybe a castle_?" Tunneler suggested.

"_Nah, Castles are made from old brick and stuff_." Torch said.

Archer looked back seeing Blade trailing behind.

"_Blade? Are you ok_?" She asked.

Blade looked up.

"_We need to go back_." He announced, this getting every puppets attention as they froze in track.

"_WHAT_!"

Jinkx stopped seeing the others looking at Blade, it was annoying that she couldn't understand them.

"_I am *not* going back after what I saw…that Pyro thing_." Archer said.

"_Wait there *were* others_?" Blade asked.

Archer and Jester looked at him silently.

Blade quickly explained to them about Lucy.

"_Wait who_?" Six asked.

"_She's in a sense. Your daughter_." Blade explained, this was more awkward to explain than he thought.

The others looked at another before eventually nodding.

They had to go back.

These younger puppets were their children, whether they wanted them or not.

And there was one thing they had all vowed to do.

Never leave a family member behind.

**To be continued in Strings of Fate 3: Beginning of the End**


End file.
